warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Deimos Predator Annihilator
Chapter]] The Deimos Predator Annihilator is a variant of the standard Deimos Predator Destructor main battle tank used by the Adeptus Astartes adpated to make use of twin-linked Lascannons. The Deimos Predator Annihilator is a new addition to the variants of the revered Deimos Predator design that dates back to the time of the Emperor of Mankind's Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium, where it was used by the Space Marine Legions as they conquered the galaxy. The Deimos Predator design differs from other Predator variants in that its turret and sponson-mounts are eloquently curved to the point that they are almost circular and the tank makes use of more advanced internal systems and support for technologies now lost to the Imperium. Each and every Deimos Predator was Artificer-crafted by the finest machine-wrights of the great forge-complexes of Mars. The Deimos Predator is no longer manufactured on a large scale, or at all, for the Chapters of the Space Marines as the Mars Pattern Predator is now used almost exclusively by the Adeptus Astartes. However, these vehicles still survive in the Armoury of many Chapters, revered as both relics of the long-forgotten past and as symbols of a Chapter's ancient heritage. History The Annihilator Pattern of the Predator tank is a relatively new addition to the Imperium of Man's armoury, and was first introduced in the 36th Millennium. While the Deimos Predator is no longer manufactured for the Adeptus Astartes, any Chapter that still maintains one in their armouries can easily modify it to match the weapons load-out of the Deimos Predator Annihilator variant. The Annihilator variant is the same as the standard Deimos Predator, with the exception of its turret-mounted Autocannon, also known as a Predator Cannon, being replaced with a set of twin-linked Lascannons. The Annihilator variant of the standard Predator Destructor, and the Deimos Predator Destructor, was originally conceived as a field-modification by the Space Wolves Chapter, but after an intense investigation that lasted for over 200 standard years, it was found by the Adeptus Mechanicus that the replacement of this Autocannon with twin-linked Lascannons had been a feature found within the vehicle's original Standard Template Construct (STC) designs and thus the pattern became an officially recognised part of the Imperium's arsenal by the Mechanicus. It is unknown if this configuration was used during the Great Crusade by the Space Marine Legions as there is no evidence either supporting or denying its use. Armament Lascannons and sponson-mounted Lascannons]] The Deimos Predator Annihilator replaces the standard Deimos Predator's turret-mounted Autocannon, known as a Predator Cannon, with a set of turret-mounted twin-linked Lascannons. The replacement of the standard Predator Cannon with twin-linked Lascannons makes the Annihilator variant an excellent anti-armour tank destroyer, as the Lascannons' heavier firepower allows the tank to penetrate even the thickest of enemy armour. The Deimos Predator Annihilator, as with all Predator tanks, can be armed with up to two sponson-mounted weapons including Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, or Lascannons. The tank can also be equipped with Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter. The vehicle can also be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a Dozer Blade, Extra Armour Plating, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy, Deimos Predators could also be equipped with a larger variety of pintle-mounted weaponry, including a Combi-Bolter or other Combi-Weapon, a Heavy Flamer, a Heavy Bolter, or a Havoc Missile Launcher; they also had the ability in that ancient time to be outfitted with an Auxiliary Drive System, Armoured Ceramite Plating, and a Machine Spirit (Artificial Intelligence). The Annihilator variant of the Deimos Predator may not have these options, as it was not known to be used until the 36th Millennium, long after the Imperium's period of technological stagnation and even regression had begun. Unit Composition *'1 Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator' Wargear A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Lascannons' A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator may take one of the following sets of sponson-mounted weapons: *'Heavy Bolters' *'Lascannons' *'Heavy Flamers' A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Storm Bolter' Relic Deimos Predator Annihilators may also have vehicle equipment such as: *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 130 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 7 Gallery DeimosPredatorAnnihilator01.jpg|A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator of the Red Scorpions Chapter, rear left-side view DeimosPredatorAnnihilator03.jpg|A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator of the Red Scorpions Chapter, front right-side view Minotaurs_Deimos Predator Annihilator.jpg|A Relic Deimos Predator Annihilator of the Minotaurs Chapter DeimosPredatorAnnihilator0000.png|A Deimos Predator Annihilator during combat Category:D Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles